Known as prior art is a formwork anchor according to EP 2 060 703 A1, which is adapted to connect formwork elements in a tension-proof manner. This known formwork anchor is composed of several sections or elements, whereby the anchoring element can be freely displaced in the longitudinal direction relative to the second anchoring section and can be fixed at the engagement means.
Also known is DE 10 2010 002 108 A1 which reveals an anchoring system for a concrete wall form with at least one retaining device for an anchor rod of the anchoring system. The retaining device comprises an annular sealing member as well as a screw nut member for screwing in the anchor rod. Also provided is a waller plate which can be attached to a rear side of the formwork element of the concrete wall form by means of fasteners and which comprises a spherically shaped plate region with an opening in which the screw nut member is arranged with radial play.